Peleando por tu amor
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Los que se pelean se aman" / Pelear era lo habitual entre Chlaus y Marinette cuando tenían siete, durando hasta los doce años. A los dieciséis... [Genderbent Chloé]


La primera vez que Chlaus vio a Marinette tenía siete años, había llegado dos días después a la escuela por un resfriado y como su costumbre, molestó a la niña.

Una situación muy tentadora para el chico, ella estaba sentada a su lado y él no era un santo. Se presentó con una sonrisa: ¡Soy Marinette! Él sonrió por lo que le iba a hacer: Soy Chlaus.

Sus ojos azules lo estremecieron, un leve rubor cruzo por su rostro y cuando ella estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella, le tironeo el pelo. No obstante no fue como las otras niñas. No lloro, no acuso.

Sus ojos azules -intensos por cierto- brillaron con furia y en un inesperado ataque, lo empujo de la silla.

Se defendió. Contraataco.

En consecuencia, la profesora, la llevó con el director de la escuela, quien de inmediato acuso al chico que empezó y blablá. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta que no servía -como las otras niñas- él era hijo del alcalde y por lo tanto no habría justicia.

Por otra parte, Chlaus estaba sorprendido, esa fue la primera vez que una chica contraatacaba y aunque suene extraño quedo un buen rato en el suelo, doliéndole el corazón.

Era raro, latía agitado y sus ojos no quitaban el asombro de esa hazaña.

Ella regreso y tenía sus mofletes inflados, su cara mostraba inevitable enfadado. Se sentó a su lado -su lugar- y le dijo: Te odio.

Esa fue la primera vez que Marinette había odiado a alguien.

-Yo también te odio -le contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

Pero mintió. No la odiaba, le fascinaba.

...

Le gustaba. A Chlaus le gustaba a Marinette.

Y como un niño que recién había cumplido los ocho años. Expresaba su amor, molestándola.

Quería más que nada su atención y lo lograba cada vez que la empujaba, robaba y rompía sus útiles escolares. Pegaba chicle en su asiento o su pelo, le hacía zancadillas.

Pero lo que más le gustaba es que se defendía.

Un insulto despectivo salía de sus labios y un contraataque era realizado.

Era su rutina, era su pelea. La de nadie más, solo ellos dos... mirándose como si fueran a matarse.

...

Hubo un día en que no pelearon. Hubo un día que fue una tregua, hubo un día en que Marinette lloro.

No fue por él, nunca fue por él.

La mascota de la clase. El hámster: Hamtaro había muerto.

Ella estaba demasiado triste para pelear y Chlaus entendió la situación, no tenía que pelear. No había razón de pelear.

Chlaus tenía nueve años, cuando acaricio su cabello. Ella lloro más fuerte y aparto la mano de un manotazo. El sujeto la mano debajo de la mesa.

No la soltó y Marinette no quiso que hiciera eso.

...

Estaban en la clase de Arte y Chlaus tenía diez años cuando sintió celos de Nathanaël, el mejor de su clase como Marinette.

Sintió celos de sus charlas, sintió celos porque Chlaus era bueno en todo, excepto por dibujar.

Sintió más celos y furia al notar como el pelirrojo le gustaba Marinette, su rostro igualaba a su cabello cuando estaba con ella.

Así que le arruino su dibujo. Fue lo peor que había hecho, Marinette le había prestado atención, pero sus ojos revelaban verdadera furia. No era como si la otra era falsa, pero no era así de enojada.

No se disculpó -a pesar de que sabía que hizo mal- solo se largó de la clase.

...

Chlaus tenía once años y seguía las peleas con ella. Y sobre todo los celos cuando notaba que alguien a parte de él, le gustaba Marinette.

Era su rutina y le gustaba.

Pero una broma de parte de él, logro algo inesperado.

Odiaba la clase de arte, era un hecho. Y por eso, aburrido y asqueado de su propio dibujo, apunto en una corta distancia hacia Marinette y apretó el pomo de pintura.

Fue una guerra de pintura.

Fue una locura. Toda la clase era un lio.

Razón de que nadie se dio cuenta que Marinette cayó sobre él, al ser empujada.

Y se dieron un beso. El beso más doloroso de la historia, un choque de dientes, un choque de labios.

Y los dos tenían los labios partidos.

...

Tenía doce años cuando Chlaus comenzó a ser molestado de que le gustaba Marinette.

Al parecer se dieron cuenta del beso y si no fue por el beso en directo. Los labios partidos en igual de condiciones era una gran prueba. Fue su primer beso para los dos y era algo que nunca iban a olvidar.

"Los que se pelean se aman" "Los que se pelean se aman" "Los que se pelean se aman"

Canturreaba Kim, jodiendo a los dos niños que se sonrojaron por la alusión.

-No es cierto- Mascullo avergonzado y furioso Chlaus antes de pegarle una paliza a Kim.

Revolcándose en el suelo, Marinette veía con horror la pelea, mientras su corazón dolía un poco por ese rápido rechazo.

...

Chlaus tenía trece años cuando dejo de pelear con Marinette, ya dejo de ser ataques físicos o verbales.

Lo único que quedaba entre ellos, era esa mirada de molestia que reflejaba sus ojos.

Los dos comenzaban al mismo tiempo y era un odio mutuo.

Era lo único que tenían.

...

Chlaus tenía catorce cuando decidió hacer una broma, como los viejos tiempos.

Le pego en la silla de Marinette, un chicle.

Y todo iba a salir bien, si ella hubiera creído que fue el causante, pero le echo la culpa a Adrien.

Su odio, sus palabras, iba dirigido a él.

Su amigo, quien se volvió su enemigo en el momento que supo que Marinette se había enamorado de él, por un paraguas.

¡Ridículo! Él se había olvidado el suyo.

...

Chlaus tenía quince y seguía intentando arruinar cada cercanía que tenía con su amigo. Hasta le hablaba mal de ella y solo sacaba a relucir lo tan buena que ella era.

Y lo sabía, pero no quería que Adrien se dé cuenta. Lo bueno era que su amigo, era un idiota y ciego. Porque cada vez que le preguntaba si le gustaba Marinette. Decía: "Solo es una buena amiga"

El podía dormir tranquilo, sin tener que poner fin a su amistad.

...

Chloé tenía dieciséis años, cuando decidió decirle a Marinette que le gustaba. Que la amaba.

Así que decidió dejarle una carta sobre su mesa, citándola. Ella se sorprendió que Chlaus le haya escrito, pero al leerla, todo tuvo sentido.

"Después de la escuela, te espero en la fuente del parque"

Era una carta de desafío.

Ella no iba a huir, así que llegó y le sorprendió lo que Chlaus dejo salir de su boca.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Ya estamos afuera.

-Ser mi novia. Quiero decir.

La boca de Marinette se abrió unos centímetros.

-¿Tu respuesta?

Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos.

-Me odias.

-No te odio. Te amo.

Ella huyo del lugar. Era mucho para su corazón.

...

Chlaus seguía teniendo dieciséis cuando comenzó a conquistar a Marinette, le empezó a dar obsequios. Que Marinette creía luego le iba a echar en cara.

¡Oh! Ese día que la invito a comer... Y casi sufrió un infarto cuando Chlaus fue al baño y no regreso por minutos.

Fue lo más largo de su vida. Temió que se fuera y la dejara con la cuenta en sus manos.

No lo hizo.

Siempre fue un caballero y amable con ella. Como si no la odiara y nunca lo hubiera hecho.

...

Chlaus aun tenía dieciséis años y aún no iba a darse por vencido.

-Realmente me gustas.

Marinette no tenía razón para no creerle. Había hecho cosas por ella, que por una venganza era llegar al límite.

-¿Por qué te gusto? -Entonces pregunto, creyendo que de verdad lo hacía- Antes me odiabas.

La chica no podía vivir con esa incertidumbre. Del amor al odio hay un solo paso, pero no sabía que había hecho para ganarse su amor.

-No te odiaba. En esa época era muy inmaduro, molestaba a la chica que me gustaba.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín. Porque ella era la chica.

...

Chlaus tenía diecisiete años y había ganado la pelea por su amor. Fue duro y casi deja de ser amigo de Adrien porque era el culpable de que ella dudara tanto.

Pero, lo logro. Ella era su novia y eran felices.

La tomo de la mano, no para consolarla sino para caminar juntos hacia adelante.


End file.
